Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl is the Queen of the Dark Kingdom. She risen at the dawn of the Silver Millennium, furious to destroy the Sailor Guardians military personnel, and confrontation against Queen Serenity in her battle for vengeance. Queen Beryl had commanded the Four Kings of Heaven to destroy Sailor Moon and their Sailor Guardians, and conquer the entire government by force. Biography Origins Nobody calls about Queen Beryl when becoming evil. She lives in the D Point, and calling the Four Kings of the Dark Kingdom, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite and Kunzite. She tells about the diplomatic feud between Moon and Dark Kingdoms. In her arrival, Beryl who was originally in love with Prince Endymion, yet her romantic efforts are not accepted. Bypassing the bridge where she discovered Princess Serenity who is waiting for Prince Endymion, but Beryl is beginning to haunt their princess. By the time before the great siege, Queen Beryl had negotiated to Queen Serenity to take new decisions: The War to end all Wars. Queen Serenity forbids Beryl's schemes, and not to intercept the seal of the Legendary Silver Crystal. At first the great ascension has not yet revealed about this, Queen Beryl shall pay for injuring Queen Serenity's daughter, and then inadvertently gets caught by Serenity's pike. As the trial starts, Beryl and all of her acquaintances were guilty for destroying partly buildings, as well as hurting Princess Serenity's feelings, and wreckage of the large part of the city. Queen Serenity successfully sealed Queen Beryl and her followers, and banished back into D Point. Inception and The Great War On D Point, Queen Beryl opens the entire room for elders to become a politic division. Fiore and his mistress, Xenian Flower developed all of Blossom Cylinders to fit all five soldiers to attack earth. Queen Metalia was laid to the eye, and began to sleep for the coming years. Queen Beryl spoke to all people, and to end Queen Serenity's conquest and the Sailor Guardians, and took reign to the entire empire. Kunzite responds about the Legendary Silver Crystal that has reported missing by Sailor Neptune, yet, Mimete should never violate Nephrite's allies. Sometimes, Jadeite tells to Queen Beryl to locate the Silver Crystal, and gather all of dark energy to her great ruler. She will not regards to a Sailor Guardian, although Queen Nehelenia spoken to Kunzite why Sailor Neptune had stolen the Silver Crystal. Queen Nehelenia negotiates to Queen Beryl and Archduke Granite that the war had not yet begun. The consequences of the Silver Millennium resulted an all out war, as told by Jun Jun, whilst Queen Metalia was ready to follow the army to destroy the courageous Sailor Guardians. Sometime afterwards, Queen Beryl and all of her forces launched an all out attack against the Sailor Guardians on the Planet of Nemesis, the major conflict was known as the Silver Millennium Civil War. Queen Beryl faced Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, and waiting to strike across the rocky fields. However, Queen Beryl blocks Sailor Uranus' attacks and repulse through them, until Sailor Mars, and all of their Sailor Guardians unite to defeat the three villainous groups. Queen Beryl and all of her forces retreat, but she shall pay for winning this war, and then retreat into D Point once again. In the aftermath of the civil war, Archduke Granite will be an earl, seeks to hunt and destroy the Sailor Guardians once again, until the arrival of the Galactic Republic, and their forces. First Headquarters Before the dawn of the Galactic Republic, Queen Beryl was one of the captains with their allies in order to stop Sailor Moon. She served alongside Sailor Galaxia and Queen Badiane, and creates the pure darkness to heal them. Since she found Pamela Voorhees, who becomes the Queen of the Horror, whence the negotiations had started. She ordered Ursula to destroy the army, alongside Alejandro Sosa and Maleficent to retake the heroes' plan. With Ursula slain by Prince Eric and the Clone Troopers, Queen Beryl reports Alejandro Sosa to overthrow Tony Montana and retake the entire Billionaire Monarchy. Pamela Voorhees tells to Battle Droids and Droidekas to slew the enemies, whilst Brian O'Conner and Dominic Toretto unleashes the Fast and Furious conflicts around the globe. When Alejandro and Maleficent had failed to win the war, Queen Beryl will not take a punishment, since she awaited the Separatist Alliance Members, Scanty and Kneesocks, and numerous evil forces to arrive at the cold, frozen planet known as Rhen Var. Esmeraude must join Queen Beryl to seize the Republic Defense Base, and conquer the headquarters. Commencement and Foundation When they arrive to V'Ger, Queen Beryl and her Archduke Granite contacts the massive entity, who creates machines and the birth of the evil Sailor Guardian. Queen Metalia and Beryl establishes the ginormous flagship and knights as a dictator who helped the forces of evil: Sailor V'Ger. Queen Beryl in efforts to retake her plan, and Archduke Granite will become supreme commander, after Maximilian Skywalker was killed in a duel. The Legendary Silver Crystal is still hidden, until Beryl and Kaolinite getting each other about conversations with them. On Xenonaira, Queen Beryl commence to call the leaders to establish, Megatron, Maleficent, Khan Noonien Singh, and Darth Vader. Even though, Nephrite will attends the welcoming committee to V'Ger, and start the war between good and evil, before Xenomorpheus Skywalker approaching. The Dark Universal Empire has expanded constitutional monarchies and developing more forces, and leading to search for supreme commander Zephyr Shields, before welcoming to the Neo-Tokyo in the aftermath of the second all-out assault. Category:Anime Characters Category:Queens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Commanders